


I Promise You  我向你承诺

by racifer



Series: Illogical (√π233/hy7) 传说中的数字系列 [2]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Character Study, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/racifer/pseuds/racifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>她只是个穿着旧裙子黑大衣的紫头发女孩，然而她嫁给了Sam Kirk。</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Promise You  我向你承诺

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Promise You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11442) by [waldorph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waldorph/pseuds/waldorph). 



**1.**

她一直很喜欢书，尤其是那种需要翻页阅读的精装纸质书。它们带着某种特殊的气息，白纸黑字从不会因为作者的最新更新而改变，无论里面有多少政治不正确或者与实际不符的句子。

她喜欢把它们看作是自成一体的小世界：从某种意义上来说，它们比电脑上的文件更私人，更实在。

她喜欢把它们大声地读出来，可以折上一页当书签，在空白处写注释。她喜欢闻一闻它们，喜欢油墨从页间蒸腾起来的丝缕气息。

一本书脊完好的书会让人望而生畏，而一本很受欢迎的书则会卷页变黄。

她会选择去伍尔芙的原因，不仅是因为那里是全联邦最好的一所文学研究机构，也是因为那里经销旧版书籍。

**2.**

她上课迟到了。

说真的，她经常迟到。晚个三两分钟。不管她做什么都是。

她抓着一杯咖啡（黑咖啡，不然为啥要 _喝咖啡_ ？），背着沉甸甸的书包，没有第二个人会背这么沉的包，里面除了装着平板之外还装着《哈姆莱特》，《理想国》，《威尼斯商人》和《马耳他岛的犹太人》。书可是很沉的。

“真他妈 _操蛋_ ，”旁边一个声音响起。

事实上，她现在还有两分钟到班上，差三分钟才会上课。

她也许能及时赶到，但她很怀疑这一点。

于是她扭头看向那个人，他正在看着滚动公告栏，上面写着 _“联邦将为开尔文号陨落15周年举行纪念仪式”。_

他看起来就像被谁抽了一巴掌似的。

“这是个宣传策略，”她说道，“在Tarsus的惨剧和总统差点落选之后，唯有悲痛能够让我们团结起来。”

“这是剥削。”

“的确，但那些是政治家，”她轻蔑地哼了一声，挪了一下肩膀上背着的包。

他看向了她。他的眼睛是榛色的，身材瘦高而结实，棕色的头发有点过长，但不是像文科生那种故意为之的颓废式长发，而是属于理科生的那种“没心思打理”的长法。

“我叫Aurie。Aurelan，但叫我Aurie就好，”她说道，把右手的咖啡换到左手上，然后伸出了手。

他的手很大，嘴角上挑露出一个微笑。“Sam。”

“嗯，”她说道，“上课算是泡汤了。来吧，我带你出去吃早餐，你可以继续抱怨联邦政府。”

“我没想抱怨——”他刚说了一半，她斜了他一眼，“好吧，行。但我要去Karl餐厅。”

Karl是学生们的最爱，那儿是个地球风格的餐厅。这不足以说明他是个地球人，但她觉得他是。

“事情是这样，”他咬着培根说道，“他们要让我去，因为我是还没换住址的人之一。”

“为什么是你？”她一边把盘子里的肥肉剔掉，一边问道。

“因为妈妈 _就因为这事儿_ 上了太空，Jim还未成年。”

“这么说……你父亲就是开尔文上的船员之一。”

他看着她，好像很惊讶她居然 _不知道_ ，她觉得这有点过了，因为她怎么可能知道啊？而且她只能推测那个是他的父亲，以异性恋为常规来推断的话。

“是，”他说道，“他是George Kirk。”

“啊。你不会是说真的吧。”她哼了一声，喝掉了她的第三杯咖啡。

“是啊，”他说道。

他来自美国爱荷华州。在来Erandia的Meyer研究所学生物之前，他一直住在那儿。

她对他说了她的母亲，出生在伦敦，也还住在那儿——是最初的那个伦敦，不是那颗叫伦敦的行星——说了她的父亲，他是个天赋异禀的作家，但抑郁让他永远留在了星系之间。他嘲笑她的口音，她就说他粗俗鄙陋，然后把号码写在了他的通讯器中。

“打给我，”她说道。

他照办了。

他们在图书馆里坐下，他在……看什么生物学的东西，她则在写作文，写到Will是如何从他的小伙伴们那里偷东西，然后通过判断它们属于乡村或是城镇来决定自己对他们讲话时的语气。

“你叫他‘Will’，”Sam犹疑地说道。

“闭嘴，我们感情可好了。”

“哦我的老天，”他大笑起来，一只手耙了耙头发，“你真是够疯的。就是，你的疯狂度都突破极限了。”

“你是在嫉妒，”她皱了皱鼻子，但还是忍不住笑了。

“嘿，Aurie。”

“嗯哼？”她说道，翻看着《哈姆莱特》。她正写到Gertrude无法听见或者看见鬼魂、成为了压垮Hamlet神志的最后一根稻草的那段，需要查一下书。然后她意识到他还没有说话。“Sam？”

“那个纪念仪式。你会——去吗？”

“哦。但我该穿什么好啊？”

他朝她咧嘴一笑，往后靠在椅背上，肩膀放松了下来。“反正别穿那件丑爆了的毛衣。一看你就是学文学的。”

“先把你的头发剪了去吧，Kirk。”

**3.**

这是她第一次将他视作小George Samuel Kirk。

他全身紧绷，很不自在，承受着对自己过世父亲的赞美和评价。她拉过他的手紧紧握住，一直没有放开。

在招待会上他看向她，看起来疲惫不堪，她没有说什么，只是靠了过去，额头抵着他的，温柔地亲吻他。

一个自称Pike舰长的男人走了过来，跟Sam说着那一套陈词滥调，致以歉意和哀悼，Sam花了不少时间才从中脱身。

只是个穿着旧裙子黑大衣的紫头发女孩，就算她想，她也没办法把那些人从他身边吓跑——她差点就要不顾一切地这么做了。但是之后，第五位将军向Sam走来，他身体里的某根弦终于崩断了。他微微扬起头，眉宇之间已经是阴云密布，肩膀微张，声音低沉，隐含着界限的警告。

于是他们退散开来。之后，她把他拉回旅馆，吻住了他。

＂你帅爆了，＂她一边扯下他的衬衫一边说道。

他危险地咧嘴一笑，直接把她按在了墙上，手指戳进她的下身，他们的第一次做爱就是这副样子——靠着墙，衣服脱到一半，而且没有保护措施。

他们都是负责任的大学生，检查过身体，也买了安全套，再说她也不会怀孕；她16岁的时候打了一针，等到她什么时候准备好要孩子了，只需要再打一针解除药性......而且她喜欢这样，身体湿润地感觉到他， _实实在在地_ 感觉到他。

他们从没谈过他的父亲，一次都没有。他不想谈。

但他会谈到Jim，他的天才弟弟。他太聪明、成长得太快，但不知怎么被困在了那里。他宠溺的语气中带着负罪感——因为他离开了Jim。但留在Jim身边会让他疯掉的。

他也说到了他的母亲，她勇敢而不拘小节，不像个当母亲的样子——以及他的继父，从来算不上称职。也许是他们永远都不会认为他称职。

**4.**

她从不担心Sam，因为他能掌控好自己。Sam让她走进了他的生活，可以跟她说些事情——关于Jim的事情。

但她情不自禁地担心着Jim，因为他只是个 _孩子_ 。

她写了哈姆莱特相关的论文，关于一个厌世的青春期男孩和一个迷茫的父亲，心中想的不是Sam——Sam更像他妈妈，有能力自救——她想到的是Jim。

她希望那些萦绕着他的鬼魂不会让他发疯。

再次接到Jim的来电已经是他们在一起一年之后了。

Sam直接吼了起来，她被吵醒了，睡意朦胧地皱起眉头看着他，以示疑问。他咬着牙说道：

＂继父刚才把我弟弟打了。＂

她下意识地感到一阵保护性的愤怒，即使她根本没见过那孩子。＂他怎么了？＂

他又露出了面对那些将军时的那种表情，只不过现在令人胆寒；他的表情就像是在说：＂我是Kirk，等着承受我的怒火吧。＂

Jim没有来和他们住在一起，Sam假装他毫不在意，但其实完全不是。然后他一心扎进了工作中。

他们搬到了Miranda星上（也可以被称为地球二号前哨站，这个名字更为人熟知，但她才不会把她的新家园叫做什么＂地球二号前哨站＂），买了套房子——是那种你准备养孩子的时候会买的房子。她在家里装满了书，然后他们买了只猫，她见到他的第一眼就决定管他叫做亨利七世，因为他满身红毛，又胖，还爱端架子，而且她对都铎王朝有那么点病态的痴迷。

三年之后，Sam求婚了——算是吧。

他求婚的方式就是给她买了枚戒指。大半时候都是她在说，因为他是个生物学家，她也理解他是真的拙于言辞。

他们的朋友们是科学家、博士、作家和文学教授们的大杂烩，但人数不少，而且他们很——合适。都很快乐。很了不起。

Jim没有回应他们的邀请，Sam假装这没让他感到烦扰，然而他的表现出卖了他。她能读懂他，就像读懂一本书。她知道当他在思考工作上的事情的时候手上会有怎样的小动作；他在想到自己家人的时候会怎样避开镜面；他在决定不去想Jim的时候会把衣服穿成什么样子的混搭。

他们结婚前一个月，他躲镜子就像在躲瘟疫一样，而且准备穿着卡其裤和花上衣出门，不止一天如此。

所以，在他们结婚前一个月的时候，她塞给他一张票，以及一本《银河系终极漫游指南》，说道：＂去找他吧。＂

三天之后他回来了，鼻青脸肿，失魂落魄。她让他靠在她肩膀上，拍抚着他的头，听他说着Jim18岁了，快要醉死在酒精里了。她几乎要因为他的家人们让他这么操心、因为他们没有成为他所需要的人而恨他们了。

但家庭就是这样的，她明白，因为她甚至不知道她爸爸在哪儿，妈妈一直在不停念叨英国玫瑰，以及她不能不按习俗穿白色婚纱、这样太过分了之类的事儿，她都快听疯了。

然后Jim给他们发来了一句《漫游指南》里的话，她大笑起来，笑到肚子痛。Jim过得很好，而且他也喜欢哈姆莱特。＂很好＂大概言过其实了——但他会好起来的。他在努力让Sam不要担心。

他们是那种可爱的别扭兄弟，然后Sam出门买了那本书的精装版，小小地破费了一笔——在他们结婚的那天塞进了他的口袋。

她假装没看见他的小动作。

**5.**

在进取号的五年任务启航的时候，她见到了正准备航向未知太空中的Jim。

Pete六个月大了，她的头发也回到了本来的棕色，总是染成其他颜色太麻烦了。

他比Sam要矮一点，轮廓更鲜明。Sam的样子更平常，他是想在个性上显出些棱角的，但只会让他变得不合时宜而已——Jim脸上的微笑掩住了他的锋芒，不得不承认，那个微笑相当迷人。

过了一会儿，他从Sam那里转向她，于是她问到：＂带上你的毛巾了吗？＂

他朝她眨了眨眼，然后大笑起来。所以这就是他了——那个她会为之担心为之发笑的男孩，虽然她那时候还没见过他真人。这就是Sam常说的Jim Kirk。

＂我希望它能管用。我正在跟大家说呢——我的轮机长已经把这句话牢记在心了。＂他说道，一边向那边那个似乎叫做Scott的人挥了挥手，他，还真的是个，苏格兰人。

＂你以后一定要来Miranda上看我们。＂她说道。他眨了眨眼睛，然后惊恐地看向Sam。

＂你搬到了一个叫做 _Miranda_ 的星球上？＂他问到，＂你是在 _作死_ 吗？ _Miranda_ ？＂

＂那儿没有Pax，Jim。也没有外星人。老天，我跟妈说了那些垃圾会给你洗脑的。＂Sam嘟哝道。

＂两个新发现的行星？＂

＂没一个是要掺杂中文说话的。＂

＂我们 _可以_ 这么做啊。我超迷萤火虫的。＂

Aurie咬着嘴唇，努力不笑出声，挑起了眉毛。

＂舰长？＂Uhura说道，似乎已经忍了很久了，＂Archer将军想——＂

Jim和Sam一起看向Archer，Sam看了一眼Aurie，她微微一笑，Jim做了个鬼脸。＂我不想。＂

＂ _舰长_ ，＂Uhura咬着牙说道，＂别逼我找McCoy医生来。＂

＂你只是生气他不在这儿罢了。我以为他 _应该_ 在的。＂Jim说道，瞟了一眼终端。＂好吧，行。我们去拍马屁。＂他的蓝眼睛留恋地最后环视了一圈，然后叹了口气。＂好吧。那么，Sam？五年后再见了。Aurie，真的很高兴见到你。还有Pete。嗯。你爸妈把你照顾得真好，小家伙。＂

然后他走了，一群船员拥着他，像一件大衣一样。穿梭机带着他们驶向了太空码头。

＂你知道，所有人都很吃惊。＂Sam说道，接过Pete，紧紧抱住他。

＂他们不像你了解他这么深，＂她说道，看向那边。一个戴着科学官徽章穿蓝衫的瓦肯人径直大步走向一架穿梭机。

＂我希望Spock和他能处得来，＂Sam嘟哝道，一边和她一起走向去伦敦的穿梭机，去拜访她妈妈。

＂哦，我想会没问题的。＂她毫不担心地说道。

**6.**

她每次怀孕的时候Jim都会给他们寄件奇绝的礼物来。给Pete的是一只鹳，尿布做的。

给Xander的是一只泰迪熊。尿布做的。

给Jules的是一只小狗。尿布做的。

Jim Kirk是个什么人？他是个 _天才_ 。说真的，当你有了孩子之后会需要什么？ _尿布_ 。

他给她寄来在新世界中发现的书籍。等到Pete长大到能读书的时候，他也给他寄了书。

Xander则收到了各种各样的小玩意儿，有的色彩斑斓，有的带有巧妙的机关：他的房间记载着Jim Kirk的探险历程。

Jules在Jim来看他们的时候才一岁（在他第一次来拜访他们的时候；他们毫无疑问是要把他送回太空的），所以只有一个奇怪的...氮气填充的东西，他流着口水啃得开心。

Sam从来没收到过一件礼物，他也没给Jim带过什么东西。他们的母亲也没送过他们礼物，同样，他们也没送过她——这似乎并不该是他们三人的相处模式。

Aurie问Sam这件事的时候，他回答道：＂嗯，我现在有孩子了啊。＂

她挑起一边眉毛——他可没一边尖叫到头都要炸开一边把孩子从体内狭小的通道推挤出来。

其实，第一次的时候他可能是叫唤来的，因为她咬了他。

她那时候 _疼极了_ 。

＂不——我是说，我们有了孩子，Jim则忙着去拯救星系了。我们的孩子们不会像我们小的时候那样被抛下，以及……＂他耸了耸肩，＂我也不想干他的工作。＂

在他们床脚的箱子里有一些Sam父亲的全息影像，记录着Sam还是个小孩子的时候，他和父母在一起的场景。在某一个影像中，Sam说他想和爸爸妈妈一起上太空，他们大笑着对他说不行；Sam看着这段影像时脸上颓败的神色让她几欲落泪。

**7.**

Jim在五年任务中来看过他们一次，和他的瓦肯——嗯，丈夫一起。她不是傻子，她看得出他们之间那种＂不敢诉之于口的爱＂。

他站在Sam身边，活力四射，立刻成为了屋子里的焦点。她看着他，感到一丝有趣，因为Sam似乎是在故意让着他——在Jim迈进门槛的一瞬间，Sam似乎就……不是彻底消失了，只是让位于他身后，看着他，就像是他知道好戏即将开场，他已经等不及要看了，但他没兴趣参与其中。Winona一定也做过同样的事情，她想到。

然而Spock并不是这样，她小小地笑了一下。他也是站在后面，看着，但他从未失去过存在感。他一直 _就在那里_ ，也许是因为Jim自始至终都在关注着他，让他们也不由得注意起他来。

Jim和男孩儿们在床上嬉闹——他喜欢当叔叔的感觉，简直不敢想象。他和男孩儿们玩得来，不过只要他在，孩子们就闹腾得翻了天。他干的唯一一件好事就是把他们都哄上床。

＂好了，＂她说道，把脚架在咖啡桌上，＂我累死了。＂

＂真是对不起，＂Jim说道，在Sam身边的沙发上坐了下来，轻易地融入了家庭气氛。

＂怎么了？＂Sam问到。

＂老天——我可能——我当时比他们还能闹。＂

＂他们仨加起来也比不上你，＂Sam笑着同意道，＂他们可没差点冻死然后还怪罪我。＂

＂那就是你的错！＂

＂我那时候才九岁！＂

＂我才五岁！＂

“我没话跟你说了！没有哪个五岁小孩会用 _死_ 来 _泄愤_ 的，”Sam举起双手说道。

Jim思索着回答道：“嗯，从逻辑上来讲你不能说‘没有哪个五岁小孩会这样’，因为事实上，我当时就是，五岁，所以你至少有一个已知的范例了。”

他打了个哈欠。Aurie看向Spock，他看起来似乎是在考虑要不要微笑起来。那大概意味着在他心里他早就笑开了。

“在他困了的时候，他会变得……更有条理，”在Sam也看向Spock的时候，他这样解释道。“Jim，”他提醒道。Aurie想起Sam回家的时候对她说，Jim想知道Sam是怎么说动她做事的。她不知道身处在一场像拔河一样的婚姻中该是怎样的感觉。

“我是想说我很抱歉，”Jim有些愤怒地说道。

“我的意思是你不必如此。”

“嗯，我——”

Spock站了起来，整了整自己的上衣和袖子。Jim没再接着说下去，只是挑衅地看着他，然后对他们说道：“好吧，行。我们明早再见了。”

他们走了之后，Aurie扬起一边眉毛看向Sam。“那是心灵感应？”

“我的天哪，我弟弟真是和一个瓦肯人结婚了。”Sam哀嚎了一声，在沙发上伸了个懒腰。然后他突然兴奋地说道：“哦，我终于知道他为啥总要问我关于瓦肯生理和怀孕之类的——”他眼中露出了那种研究般的神色。她朝他扔了个枕头。

“别想。”

“我只是——”

“我知道你只是想怎么样，”她说道。她清楚得很，他那种典型的Kirk式眼神说明他又想研究点什么了——就是，他弟弟和他的丈夫，在那方面的事儿——而且就算要上刀山下火海也拦不住他。

这个嘛，她可是他的妻子。

刀山火海也不能和她 _相提并论_ 。


End file.
